The True Meaning of Life
by Mary Sue of Maryville
Summary: In a freak fairy accident, 3 authoresses find themselves stuck in the YGO world. Complications follow: a super-glue "accident", Yami having to be friendly, a fangirl lockdown, & peanut butter. Lots of peanut butter.
1. Never ask directions from a fairy

The TRUE Meaning of Life  
  
By Mary Sue of Maryville and TypoNumber5  
  
A/N: Hi, I'm Mary Sue. I wrote this with TypoNumber5... because TN5 is an idiot and I can get her to do these things without wasting energy. I hope you like it. (You better!! I'm a Mary Sue for crying out loud!!!!!)  
  
TN5: Um, Sue? Author(ess)s _hate_ Mary Sues.  
  
Mary Sue: ..............Have I ever told you how much I hate you?  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing in this fanfic I own is myself. Mizu the Magical Foot Fairy is a character from TN5's report on the lifestyles of knights last year. (My god... how did she get an A on that??)  
  
Chapter 1 – Never Ask Directions from a Fairy  
  
~ It was a quiet day in Japan. What part of Japan I cannot tell you; the people this story centers around weren't exactly paying attention. But let it be known that it was Japan, and that it was a quiet, normal day.  
  
~ At least, we would like to THINK it was.  
  
~ Mary Sue was going to visit China with her mother. This plan was slightly messed up when their transfer flight from Japan was cancelled. Now they were staying in hotel, and Mary Sue's mom was trying to figure out if any of the employees spoke Chinese or at least English. As the woman attempted to converse with a maid, Mary Sue sat boredly in chair, examining her fingernails. ~  
  
Mary Sue: *yawns* Stupid jet lag...  
  
~When who should come around the corner, but... ~  
  
TypoNumber5: Oohayo, Kakinouchi-san!  
  
Maid: *looks up from half-conversation with Mary Sue's mom* Oohayo, TN5- san.  
  
Mary Sue: o________________________O TN5?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: Hey, Sue! Long time no see.  
  
Mary Sue: What are you doing in Japan...?  
  
TN5: ^_^ Vacationing! Look, Japanese Shonen Jump. *holds up magazine* I have no idea what they're saying, but it has Yu-Gi-Oh! it does... *nods*  
  
Mary Sue: o_O *scoots away*  
  
TN5: And I found Inu-Yasha graphic novels at some store—  
  
Mary Sue: INU-YASHA?!!! *leaps up* WHERE?!!!!  
  
TN5: O_O Um... in this store a couple blocks away...  
  
Mary Sue: TAKE ME TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: O... kay...  
  
~ Three hours later... ~  
  
Mary Sue: How did we end up at the airport?! HOW??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: I don't know... Want to go ride on the spiny luggage things?  
  
Mary Sue: This is neither the time nor place—  
  
TN5: OK!!! *runs into airport*  
  
MS: Why am I friends with her? Why? *follows*  
  
~ Inside the airport, after dragging TN5 away from the "spinnny luggage thing"... ~  
  
TN5: Let's go open people's bags.  
  
Mary Sue: Why?  
  
TN5: For fun. *kicks open random bag*  
  
Mary Sue: -_________- *carefully opens bag*  
  
TN5: Hey, I found illegal drugs in my bag! What did you find?  
  
Mary Sue: Um, TheVoices...  
  
TN5: What? *comes over* Hey... that looks just like that girl at our school!  
  
Mary Sue: -_____- You mean TheVoices?  
  
TN5: Yeah. Her.  
  
Mary Sue: *slaps forehead*  
  
TheVoices: x________X  
  
Mary Sue: Do you think we should wake her up?  
  
TN5: Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec. *runs over to vending machine* *runs back with coffee*  
  
Mary Sue: What are you—  
  
TN5: *dumps half the coffee over TheVoices's head*  
  
Coffee: *is hot*  
  
TheVoices: *snaps awake* OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: ^_^;; *gives rest of coffee to TheVoices*  
  
TheVoices: cof... fee...*drinks it* *is better* Hey... where am I?  
  
Mary Sue: A Japanese airport. How did you get in that bag?  
  
TheVoices: Um...  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
TheVoices: *making Ramen* ^___^  
  
Kolte (TheVoices's older brother): DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running tackles*  
  
TheVoices: *knocked over* OW!  
  
Kolte: *kills TheVoices* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: x_____________X *dies*  
  
Kolte: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-- *notices his sister is dead* Crap. *hides body in random suitcase*  
  
TheVoices's Stepfather: *takes suitcase on a trip to Japan*  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
Mary Sue: Wait... he killed you?  
  
TheVoices: I got better!  
  
~ A brief moment of silence ~  
  
TN5: ...I have Weekly Shonen Jump!!  
  
TheVoices: Dude, cool!!!  
  
Mary Sue: *sigh* Can we please get back to finding Inu-Yasha manga?  
  
TN5: Whatever. *reading – er – looking at the pictures of Shonen Jump*  
  
~ An hour later, somewhere in the middle of Japan... ~  
  
Mary Sue: WHERE ARE WE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: Um...  
  
Mary Sue: YOU HAVE THE WORST SENSE OF DIRRECTION I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: I don't think you can SEE a sense of direction—  
  
Mary Sue: SILENCE, FOOLISH MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: o__O  
  
TN5: Why don't we just figure out where we are?  
  
Mary Sue: AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE DID THAT, HUH?!!!!!!! NONE OF US CAN READ JAPANESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: We could ask someone.  
  
Mary Sue: NONE OF US CAN SPEAK JAPANESE EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: I could cuss someone out—  
  
Mary Sue: THAT WOULDN'T HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: Hey... I know what that sign says! *points*  
  
Mary Sue: *dangerously* TN5... have you secretly learned Japanese and not told me or something? Please tell me you have.  
  
TN5: No, I learned it from the American Shonen Jump. It says "exit"!  
  
Mary Sue: *twitch* *twitch* We now know what the exit of some random store is. That's just great.  
  
TN5: ...was that sarcasm?  
  
Mary Sue: Naw, ya think?  
  
TheVoices: I need more coffee.  
  
TN5: I'm out of money.  
  
TheVoices: Mary Sue?  
  
Mary Sue: Psh. Who needs money when you can make TN5 steal things for you?  
  
TN5: ...Hey...  
  
TheVoices: But... but I NEED coffee!!!!! I _NEED_ COFFEE!!!!!!!! *shakes Mary Sue* COOOOOOOOFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: @__@  
  
TheVoices: *runs around in circles* COOOOOFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other People on Streets: o_________O *back away*  
  
TN5: *pulls out Shonen Jump again* I really have no idea what's going on in this... I wonder if I can watch YGO in Japanese tomorrow...  
  
TheVoices: COOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: *looks toward sky* Why me, God? Why me?  
  
TheVoices: *still running* COOOOOFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEE-- *smacks into a random woman* Ow...  
  
Random Woman: Watch where you're going!!  
  
TheVoices: Kisama baka kuso atama no bakayaro!  
  
Random Woman: o___O;;  
  
~ Silence. ~  
  
Mary Sue: Hey, wait a minute. You speak English!  
  
Random Woman: Whoop de doo. A lot of people do.  
  
Mary Sue: But you're completely accent free!  
  
Random Woman: ...uh-huh. What's your point?  
  
TN5: Can you tell us something?  
  
TheVoices: ...COFFEE!!!!  
  
Random Woman: Sure. Whatever.  
  
TN5: What does this say? *points to speech bubble in Shonen Jump*  
  
Mary Sue: *slaps forehead* No! Ask her if she'll help us get home.  
  
TheVoices: But that's all the way in America—  
  
Mary Sue: I meant the hotel.  
  
TheVoices: Oh. Okay then.  
  
Random Woman: I'll help you... but you must do something for me first.  
  
Mary Sue: Sure. Whatever. JUST HELP ME!  
  
Random Woman: You must tell me... THE MEANING OF LIFE!!  
  
TheVoices: ...The meaning on life?  
  
Random Woman: YES!  
  
Mary Sue: Uuuuuuuhhhh...  
  
TN5: Feh. That's easy. The meaning of life is pursuing your anime obsessions.  
  
Random Woman: Are sure?  
  
Mary Sue: N—  
  
TheVoices: YEAH! That's a good way of putting it, TN5.  
  
Random Woman: So you think the meaning of life is to pursue anime obsessions?  
  
Mary Sue: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—  
  
TheVoices & TN5: *nod vigorously*  
  
Random Woman: *ignoring Mary Sue* Very well then. You seem to be confused about what life is about. For this, I must help you.  
  
Mary Sue, TN5, & TheVoices: ??  
  
Random Woman: *pulls out a... sparkling wand*  
  
Mary Sue, TN5, and TheVoices: O___O  
  
Random Woman: *waves wand around*  
  
~ In a flash, the city around the three girls blurs and disappears into darkness. In a brief moment, they stand in pitch-blackness. Then, the darkness fades and the girls find that they are a bit... different. ~  
  
TheVoices: Oh my god!!! I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: My hair!!! For once it looks NORMAL!!! *does happy dance* I bet I can wear it now without it getting in my eyes, too...  
  
Mary Sue: BUT I WANTED TO GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random Woman: We are now in Domino City; we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension.  
  
TheVoices: w00t!!  
  
Mary Sue: My home... my bed... my HAIR BRUSH. *sniffs*  
  
Random Woman: You will be staying here and attending Domino High as transfer students until you can tell me the meaning of life. If anyone asks, you're all fifteen.  
  
TheVoices: ...Uh-huh.  
  
Random Woman: This is an unlimited gift certificate to Target. I have also made reservations in this hotel for a month. *tosses Mary Sue gift certificate and card with hotel's address* You should know the meaning of life by then, ne?  
  
Mary Sue: *examining card* That remains me... we can't speak Japanese; how do you expect us to survive high school?  
  
Random Woman: Oh, right, THAT. *waves wand around* You can now speak Japanese.  
  
TN5: *in Japanese* REALLY?!!! *GASP* I just spoke Japanese!  
  
~ For the sake of the fic, from now one all dialogue is in Japanese. Any English will be marked by { and } ~  
  
TN5: *doing happy dance (...again...)* I'm in my favorite anime! I can speak and read Japanese fluently! I actually make a somewhat good-looking anime character!! I am going to love this...  
  
Mary Sue: I am going to hate this...  
  
TheVoices: I need coffee.  
  
Random Woman: No need to thank me, kiddies! If you need me, just call for Mizu the Magical Foot Fairy!! *disappears*  
  
TheVoices: ...Did she just call us "kiddies"?  
  
TN5: ...Mizu the Magical Foot Fairy?  
  
Mary Sue: *to TN5* Why did you have to say the meaning of life was to pursue anime obsessions? Why?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The YGO characters will be in the next chapter. Promise.  
  
Please review. ^_^ 


	2. Just keep shopping, just keep shopping

The TRUE Meaning of Life  
  
Chapter 2 – Just keep shopping, just keep shopping...  
  
By Mary Sue of Maryville and her moron of a friend who makes straight A's and who she often copies off of, TypoNumber5  
  
Mary Sue: You know the song Dory sings in Finding Nemo ("Just keep swimming, just keep swimming")? This chapter's title should be sung to THAT.  
  
TN5: Yeah... anyway, sorry it took so long to update. We've had this chapter's been written for a while, but it was on my dad's laptop, and I'm not aloud on there very often so I couldn't post it... post it... Post-It notes are fun. My grandma has these posted notes that—  
  
Mary Sue: You talk too much. Maybe I should trade you in for a bishie... ::thinks::  
  
TN5: ...hey...  
  
(EDIT: We have no idea why the little star things whose names TN5 forgets because she is the one writing this, but until FF.net realizes how STUPID they're being actions will be in double colons)  
  
::actions:: narration [translation] {English}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After getting lost forty seven times due to TN5, the three girls finally make it to the hotel.  
  
Mary Sue: ...Why is there a Days Inn in Japan?  
  
TheVoices & TN5: ::shrug::  
  
They check in and decide to go buy food and clothes at target.  
  
Mary Sue: SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!! ::strikes pose::  
  
TheVoices: Oh dear god...  
  
Mary Sue: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ripping clothes off racks:: I want this, and this, and this, and this, and this would look great on you, TN5—Oh! TheVoices, this is PERFECT for you! I think I'll take this for you TN5, and this is for me, and so is this, and this—  
  
TN5: o.O Um, I think we should go buy food.  
  
TheVoices: o.O Yeah, good idea.  
  
TheVoices & TN5: ::retreat to the "food" part of the store::  
  
TN5: So... what to buy... ::staring around at food she's never heard of::  
  
TheVoices: We need ramen. Lots of ramen.  
  
TN5: Right. I'll just buy some rice and soy sauce, and you take that display of ramen over there...  
  
TheVoices: ::evil grin:: ::picks up HUGE display of ramen:: MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: v.v;; ::wanders over to check out-counter::  
  
TheVoices: ::follows::  
  
Cashier: Uh... ma'am? What are you doing?  
  
TheVoices: Buying food.  
  
Cashier: I'm sorry, but I can't let you buy an entire display of ramen.  
  
TheVoices: Why not?  
  
Cashier: I just can't.  
  
TheVoices: Why?  
  
Cashier: I just can't.  
  
TheVoices: Why?  
  
Cashier: I just can't.  
  
TheVoices: Why?  
  
Cashier: I—  
  
TN5: Look, you either let us buy an insane amount of ramen, or she'll drive you to the brink of insanity.  
  
Cashier: Demo... watashi wa—  
  
Mary Sue: ::runs up:: Look at all the great clothes I found!! ::is holding a seven foot pile of clothes::  
  
TN5: o.O Kami, Sue! Are you trying to buy ALL the clothes?  
  
Mary Sue: Only the good ones.  
  
TheVoices & TN5: O.O  
  
Cashier: Um, are you sure you have enough money to pay for all that?  
  
Mary Sue: Psh. ::holds up gift certificate:: When it comes to Target, we are rich beyond reason!  
  
Cashier: O.O ...o...kay... if you say so; give me the card.  
  
Mary Sue: ::hands over card::  
  
Cashier: ::rings up clothes and food::  
  
Total amount due: 6,000,000,000,000,000 yen  
  
Cashier: o.O ::swipes card::  
  
Card: ::goes through::  
  
Cashier: ...? O.O  
  
Mary Sue: Do you have anyone who can help us with this?  
  
Cashier: o.O Ano... hai... ::calls everyone in the store:: Please, um, help these ladies with their things.  
  
Workers: O.O  
  
Mary Sue: ::smug grin:: Here you go. ::hands over clothes:: You'll have to carry this aaaaallll the way to our hotel room...  
  
Workers: O.O;;;; IIE!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: ::cracks knuckles:: Do it or die. =)  
  
Workers: O.O  
  
And so fifteen workers help the girls to their hotel, which was ten miles away. They did it on FOOT.  
  
Mary Sue: ::opening hotel room door:: Arigato, minna!  
  
Hotel Room: ::has changed into a fairy castle::  
  
Mary Sue: ...cool!  
  
TheVoices: AAH!!! It BURNS!!!!!!  
  
TN5: ::blank stare:: Works for me...  
  
The girls go enter their bedchambers and go to sleep. Jet lag is not fun. Next morning, they wake up to a beautiful day... or at least, they thought they did  
  
TN5: ::yawns and stretches:: Soooo... ::wonders into kitchen:: What's for breakfast?  
  
TheVoices: RAMEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: Um, TheVoices? How at you going to cook ramen without a pot or pan? And how are you going to eat with silverware?  
  
TN5: Hashi!  
  
Mary Sue: ...What?  
  
TN5: Chopsticks!  
  
Mary Sue: Oh. Right.  
  
TheVoices: um... we weren't thinking about that when we were shopping.  
  
Mary Sue: ::slaps forehead:: Kami...  
  
TN5: We should go back to Target. I'll lead the way.  
  
Mary Sue & TheVoices: NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: I shall lead the way.  
  
So they go to Target. Because Mary Sue was leading the way, they only got lost once.  
  
Mary Sue: ::Looking through clothes... again:: lalalala... ::over hears conversation::  
  
Voice 1: So HOW did you get your own body again?  
  
Voice 2: I keep telling you, aibou, some psycho woman popped in soul room and told me I had to help some girl find the meaning of life. And then, poof, I have my own body!  
  
Voice 1: Riiiiiight...  
  
Mary Sue: ::recognizes voices:: O.O!! runs off  
  
In the back of the store...  
  
Mary Sue: ::runs up to TN5:: TN5!!!  
  
TN5: ::looks up from comic:: How DARE you interrupt my reading of manga!! This better be good.  
  
Mary Sue: ::out of breath:: Boy's clothes... Ya... mi...  
  
TN5: O-O!!!! YAMI NO YUGI??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs off::  
  
At the "Boy's Clothes" part of the store...  
  
Yami: Aibou, I don't think Target sells enough leather. Or buckles.  
  
Yugi: -.- You're obsessed, you know that?  
  
Yami: ...yes.  
  
TN5: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Super Ultimate Death Glomp of DOOM and Destruction ™::  
  
Yami: GAHH!!!!!! ::glomped, choking, has TN5 hanging on to him by the neck::  
  
Yugi: O-O WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: YAAAAAAMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: :O Help... gasp me...  
  
Yugi: Crazy Brunette!! Get off of mou hitori no boku!  
  
TN5: ...No.  
  
Yami: x-X Need... choke air... gag  
  
Yugi: YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: No I won't.  
  
Yami: Yes... ::gasp:: you will... ::choke, choke::  
  
TN5: Don't be silly.  
  
Yami: ::passed out::  
  
Yugi: BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: See? I DIDN'T kill him. ::poke, poke::  
  
Yugi: You... IDIOT...  
  
Yami: X-X  
  
TN5: Sooooooo... how ya doing, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: ...How do you know my name?  
  
TN5: You don't want to know.  
  
Yugi: I think I do. Are you stalking me?  
  
TN5: Erm... no. I go to school with you.  
  
Yugi: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
TN5: I do! ::in thought:: As of tomorrow.  
  
Yami: Nrrghh...  
  
Yugi: Hey, I think mou hitori no boku is coming to.  
  
TN5: ::reverts back to fangirl mode:: YAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts jumping up and down:: YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIAYMIYAMIYAMIYAMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ::sees TN5:: ::passes out again::  
  
Yugi: ::sigh:: I wish you wouldn't do that...  
  
TheVoices: ::comes running up:: TN5!!!!! LOOK!!!! I found FIRE!!!!! ::holds up lamp with broken bulb::  
  
Broken Bulb: ::is sparking::  
  
TN5: Oooooooh... pretty lights...  
  
Yugi: o.O;;;  
  
TheVoices: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrreeeeeeee...  
  
TN5: Es puuuuuuuurty.  
  
Yugi: ::grabs Yami and starts backing away::  
  
TN5 & TheVoices: ::staring intently at "fire"::  
  
Mary Sue: ::walks up with a shopping cart of clothes and the things they originally came to buy:: Hey guys, we need to pay for this stuff now.  
  
TheVoices: And the fire. We shall hail the fire.  
  
Mary Sue: Um... yeah... ::worried look::  
  
TN5: Hey... where'd Yami Yugi go?  
  
Mary Sue: You probably scared him away with your "small" obsession. ::heading over to check out counter::  
  
TheVoices: Wait, you saw Yami?  
  
TN5: Yes!! He was with that midget—  
  
Mary Sue: ::now waiting in line:: I wouldn't call Yugi a midget if I were you, TN5. You ARE his height.  
  
Yes people, Yugi IS 153 cm. That's about 5 feet. Yami is 164 cm. You do the math.  
  
TN5: ::muttering:: You're only standing up for him because you're shorter...  
  
Mary Sue: ::demonic aura, fangs, devil horns, demon wings, the whole shebang:: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: ::hides behind TheVoices:: Nothing.  
  
TheVoices: Psh. Whimp.  
  
TN5: ::pouts::  
  
Cashier: ::recognizes Mary Sue:: Oh god no!!! Not YOU again!  
  
TheVoices: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—  
  
Mary Sue: ::kicks TheVoices:: Stop that. ::smiles sweetly at cashier:: Please, we're only helping you make money.  
  
Cashier: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: What harm could it do?  
  
Cashier: Lots!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FEET!!!!!!!!!!! ::unshoes and holds up foot::  
  
Foot: ::is horribly disfigured::  
  
Mary Sue & TN5: O-O;;;  
  
Mary Sue: Geez, gomen ne! We didn't know we did that to your poor feet!  
  
Cashier: Hmmm? Oh, that. They were like that before, but because of you MY FEET SMELL LIKE PAVEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue & TN5: ::anime fall::  
  
TN5: ::whispering to Mary Sue:: Let's just take the stupid stuff.  
  
Mary Sue: No. You may steal, but I don't. ::turns to Cashier:: Look, either let us buy this or I'll sic Miss Pyro over there on you.  
  
Cashier: ::glances over at TheVoices::  
  
TheVoices: ::attempting to set a candy wrapper on fire:: Burn—damn—you!!!!!  
  
Cashier: O-O Um... okay...  
  
Out side the store...  
  
TN5: Are you sure you can trust TheVoices with all your stuff?  
  
Mary Sue: No. But who else is going to carry it? I'm not and you're too weak to carry that much.  
  
TN5: HEY!  
  
Mary Sue: Well, you are.  
  
TN5: ::scowl::  
  
Mary Sue: =P  
  
TN5: Speaking of TheVoices... where is she?  
  
Mary Sue: Um... ::looks around::  
  
TheVoices: ::nowhere to be found::  
  
TN5: Hey, that rhymed!  
  
Mary Sue: Quiet, how many times do I have to tell you actions can't rhyme?  
  
TN5: A lot.  
  
Voice 1: AAAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Voice 2: Oh dear...  
  
Voice 1: GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary Sue: Hey, do you think that could be—  
  
Voice 1: OOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice 3: FUZZY- CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TN5: -.- Yep, definitely TheVoices.  
  
Voice 1: GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Crashing noises are heard::  
  
Bakura: ::runs into view, being chased by TheVoices and closely followed by Ryou::  
  
TN5: ::steps in front of Bakura:: Hi! I'll get her away from you if you—  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs over TN5::  
  
Ryou: YAMIIIIIII!!!!!!! DO SOMETHIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::also runs over TN5::  
  
TheVoices: FUZZY-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs over TN5::  
  
Mary Sue: ::stares down at TN5:: Smart.  
  
TN5: ...ow...  
  
Mary Sue: ::walks off to find their stuff... purposely stepping on TN5::  
  
TN5: OW!!  
  
Mary Sue: =P  
  
(With TheVoices and Bakura...)  
  
TheVoices: FUZZY-CHAN!!!!!!!!! ::Glomps::  
  
Bakura: NOOOOO!!!!! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: ::singing to "Macho Man":: Fuzzy, Fuzzy-chan! I wanna glomp Fuzzy, Fuzzy-chan!!!  
  
Bakura: Get off of ME you—  
  
Ryou: ::sweat dropping in the background::  
  
(With TN5...)  
  
Yugi: ::walking down the street, talking to Yami:: It's okay; I'm sure we'll never see her again... ::steps on TN5::  
  
Yami: You're right, Aibou. ::steps on TN5::  
  
TN5: x-X ...pain...  
  
(With Mary Sue...)  
  
Mary Sue: ::walking down street, not paying too much attention::  
  
Malik: ::walking down the street, not paying too much attention::  
  
Mary Sue: ::bumps into Malik::  
  
Malik: WHY YOU--- ::looks down:: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you lost, little girl?  
  
Mary Sue: ::demonic aura:: ::eyes flash red:: LITTLE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: o.O Um... never mind.  
  
(With Bakura, Ryou, and TheVoices...)  
  
Bakura: ::running... with TheVoices on his back:: GET OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ::MAJOR sweat drop:: ::jogging after them::  
  
Bakura, TheVoices, and Ryou: ::heading towards where everyone's favorite little brunette authoress...::  
  
Bakura: ::trips over TN5:: GAH!!!!!!!  
  
TheVoices: ::goes flying::  
  
Bakura: ::falls on TN5 in a rather... awkward position::  
  
TN5: ::has no idea what just happened:: Um... Bakura?  
  
Bakura: x-X  
  
TheVoices: ::on her head:: x-X  
  
Mary Sue & Malik: ::come walking up::  
  
Mary Sue: It was so nice of you to help me look for my... ::notices TN5, TheVoices, Bakura, and Ryou:: ...friends. ::stands on tip toes and whispers in his ear:: These aren't them.  
  
TN5: Mary Sue... could you... help me... get Bakura... off?  
  
Mary Sue: Um... HAHA! I don't know you! HAHA!! Haha... ha... ::tries to get away::  
  
Malik: ::grabs Mary Sue's shoulder:: You know them?  
  
Mary Sue: No! They're not my friends!! I've never seen them before in my life!  
  
Malik: ...You have cool friends.  
  
Mary Sue: Really? Erm, thanks... ::in thought:: Maybe I should just give up.  
  
TheVoices: ::taps Mary Sue on the shoulder:: Hey, Sue, can you help me find Bakura? He's out there... somewhere... ::shifty eyes::  
  
Malik: Well... bye! ::walks off::  
  
Mary Sue: Wha—hey—WAIT! You can't just leave me with these psychos!  
  
Malik: ::already left::  
  
Mary Sue: -.-  
  
Ryou: ::dragging his yami away:: God, why do you have to have so many fangirls?!  
  
Bakura: x-X  
  
TheVoices: KURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::prepares to glomp::  
  
Ryou: NO!! ::whips out frying pan::  
  
TheVoices: o.O??  
  
Ryou: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! SO LONG SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps down manhole::  
  
Mary Sue: ...um... was that... Ryou?  
  
TheVoices: o.O I think so...  
  
TN5: ::sitting up:: ooow...  
  
TheVoices: Haha! TN5's dead! ::kicks TN5::  
  
TN5: OW!!  
  
Mary Sue: ::sigh:: ::to herself:: And I hang out with them because...?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Next chapter... SCHOOL!!!  
  
Music: dun dun DUN!!!  
  
PLEASE review! Oh, and by the way, don't ask to be in the fic. We plan to have a bunch of chapters in which there will be reviewer appearances (i.e., a few chapters with foreign exchange students and Halloween), but don't go requesting right now, okay? We'll warn you a few chapters a head or something. THEN you can ask to be in it. Just wanted to make that clear. Thanks! 


	3. New Students Plus Bishies Divided by Cha...

**The TRUE Meaning of Life**

By Mary Sue of Maryville & TypoNumber5, the moron 

A/N: TN5 figured out how to get asterisks and underscores! YAY!! She say to go to her message board at typonumber5.tk if you want to know... but that you should also note that's the only part of her site that works correctly. O_O;; The title of this chapter was taken from a chapter title in some book TN5 read... yes, TN5 has too much free time on her hands. 

The second chappie will be fixed... eventually... 

Before anyone says anything, yes, we KNOW the teachers move from classroom to classroom in Japanese schools, and the students don't have to do anything. The Domino City schools just randomly switched the way their schools were to better suit our purposes. In other words, we're ignoring this little fact to make it easier to ruin TheVoices's life. 

Remember, anything between { and } is English. 

**Chapter 3 – New Students Plus Bishies Divided by Chaos Equals School**

~ Days Inn... ~ 

Mary Sue, TheVoices, TN5: *lounging around the hotel room* 

Hotel Room: *has transformed into a spa* 

Mary Sue: Aaaaahhh... this is the life... 

TheVoices: *trying to blow up the toilet* 

Toilet: *is un-blow-up-able* 

TheVoices: Damn... why does our room keep changing? 

Mary Sue: Aaaaahhh... this is the life... 

TheVoices: Why can't it stay the same? 

Mary Sue: Aaaaaahhhh... this is the life... 

TN5: *flipping through magazine* Meh... could be better. 

Mary Sue: Aaaaaaahhhh... this is the life... 

TheVoices: T___T Why won't the toilet blow up?!! 

Mary Sue: I SAID THIS IS THE _LIFE_, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TheVoices: O______O 

Mary Sue: I just wanted you to know that. *begins examining finger nails* 

TN5: Wait a minute... *looks up from magazine* Don't we have school? 

Mary Sue, TheVoices, TN5: *exchange glances* ... *think a moment* ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~ Ten minutes later... ~ 

Mary Sue: *being dragged by TheVoices to the bus stop* We have to go to target we have to get school supplies and we need new school clothes I need new shoes... *turns to random girl* Hey, what do you usually wear to school? 

Girl: A uniform. Duh. 

Mary Sue: Well what fun is THAT?!! I'd never get to show off my new clothes! 

People: *give Mary Sue odd looks* 

Mary Sue: WHAT?!!! 

TN5: Um, Mary Sue... 

**FLASH BACK** 

Mary Sue, TheVoices TN5: *running around the hotel room in a panic* AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 

TheVoices: SCHOOLOFDOOMSCHOOLOFDOOMSCHOOLOF_DOOM_!!!!!!!!!!! 

TN5: *singing frantically to self* y sub 2 minus y sub 1 over x sub 2 minus x sub 1 y=mxb m is the slope of the line b is the y-intercept x and y are any points sitting on—the--line! *clap clap* ^___^ Okay, already for school! 

Mary Sue: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! *shoves clothes into TN5 & TheVoices arms* CHANGE INTO YOUR NEW DOMINO HIGH UNIFORMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs into bathroom* 

**END FLASHBACK** 

Mary Sue: *looks down at self* *is wearing uniform* Oh yeah... They shouldn't be allowed to do this! 

TheVoices: *realizes she's in a skirt* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

TN5: *not paying much attention* ^__________^ *rapping* y-intercept x equals 0 x-intercept y equals 0!!!! 

~ Later, at Domino High ~ 

Mary Sue, TheVoices, TN5: *walk into office* 

Bakura, Malik, and Yami: *in office, waiting for Principal* 

Bakura: DIE!!! *throws chair at Yami* 

Yami: *barely dodges* Baka tomb robber! *picks up stool* 

Malik: *in the background, stabbing a couch with the Sennen Rod* 

Mary Sue: ... 

TheVoices: FUUUUZZY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps* I knew I'd find you somewhere! 

Bakura: Eh? 

TN5: *glassy eyed* Ya...mi... Yugi... 

Yami: Um... 

TN5: Yaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiii... 

Yami: *scoots away* 

Mary Sue: -_____- {My god, you guys are idiots.} 

Malik: Stabby stab stabby... ^_^ 

Mary Sue: *walks over to Malik, sits down, and starts a civilized conversation* 

Malik: o.O *puts away his Sennen Item* 

Principal: *comes in* Well, it's not every day we have SIX new students. I'm afraid we didn't have much time to prepare. 

TheVoices: *looks up from glomping Bakura* I sorry. I no speaking Sane. 

Principal: v.v *sigh* The Canadian people are eating toast in Brooklyn. I like wearing mittens in the rain. 

TheVoices: Oooooooh... Fish sticks. ^_^ 

Principal: Yah. 

Malik: Electrons are exploding in the carbon atom? 

Principal: Don't forget the blind man. *walks off* 

Yami & Mary Sue: *were the only ones who didn't understand that* Huh? 

TN5: He's going to get our schedules. 

Mary Sue: Oh. Okay. 

Malik: ... 

Bakura: ... 

Yami: ... 

TheVoices: ... 

TN5: ... *staring blankly at the wall* 

Mary Sue: -____- Are you talking to the wall again? 

TN5: Yes. These walls speak a different dialect then I'm used too, so I'm trying to get used to it. Apparently, the principal has an obsession with Windex. 

Malik: She talks to walls? 

Mary Sue: -__- Yes, along with pillows, monkeys, trees, lampposts, and just about every other inanimate object. 

TheVoices: Squirrels have fur and eyes that stare at mutated daisies. [Translation: You don't know multilingual until you've met TN5.] 

Bakura: That's a little... strange... 

TN5: Well aren't you the koala calling the kangaroo marsupial. *turns to desk* No, YOU jump off a conveniently placed cliff! 

Yami: Why do I always get the stalkers that talk to pieces of furniture...? 

Mary Sue: Because you look like one. 

Bakura: *snerk* Good one. 

TN5: YOU DISSED YAMI!! DIEEE!!!!!!!! *tackles* 

Principal: *walks in behind Mary Sue* 

Mary Sue: *side steps* 

TN5: *tackles principal in SLOW-MO* 

Principal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TN5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Mary Sue: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! 

Principal: *is tackled* Save... my... Windex... x_____X 

TN5: *sweat drop* Uh... Oops? 

Malik: ...Let's just grab our schedules and head to class... 

Yami: Let's... 

~ First period: Japanese ~ 

Teacher: Class, we have six new students. 

Class: O_O 

Random Student: ROKU?!! 

Teacher: Yes, six. Please give a warm welcome to Ishtar Malik— 

Malik: Yo. 

Teacher: Bakura... um, Bakura? 

Bakura: ¬_¬ Don't ask... just don't. 

Teacher: O...kay... Mutou Yami— 

Yami: *waves vaguely* 

Teacher: Sue Mary— 

Mary Sue: -.- Mary Sue. 

TheVoices: {You told them Sue was your last name?} 

Mary Sue: {It's better than "The Voices" or "Typo Number 5"} 

Teacher: Voices The and 5 Typo. 

Mary Sue: {See? Doesn't that sound lame?} 

TheVoices: {Remind me WHY we didn't give our real names again...?} 

TN5: *explaining to the class that they should be called Mary Sue, TheVoices, and TN5* 

Mary Sue: {Do you really want a bunch of two-dimensional people knowing your real name?} 

TheVoices: {Oh, you're just paranoid.} 

Teacher: OH! What a wonderful example of an English conversation. Class, let's stare at them to make them uncomfortable. 

Class: *stare* O__O 

TheVoices: *has a phobia of stares* Erm... why don't we sit down now? 

Bakura, Malik, & Yami: *have already sat down* 

Teacher: But what about the wonderful example of an English conversation? 

Malik: *from back of class* Isn't this a JAPANESE class? 

Teacher: Yes... but... I lost my lesson plan! T__T 

TN5: ^_^ Don't worry. I'll have an English conversation. 

Mary Sue: Psh. Not with me, you loser; it's degrading. *sits down between Malik and Bakura* 

Teacher: Extra credit to any one who can have a decent conversation with Miss 5! 

Everyone in the class who has had at least two English lessons: *form line* 

Jounouchi: *has elbowed his to the front* *whispers down* Hey, I kinda need to boost my grade. Do you think could just PRETEND I'm speaking correctly? 

TN5: ^_^ Sure. 

Jounouchi: Arigato. *AHEM* {I Jounouchi. You who are?} 

TN5: {I'm TN5. Do you like peanut butter? I like peanut butter. And cheese. I wrote a song about cheese.} 

Jounouchi: Erm... {I likes eat shlimpu.} 

TN5: {Shrimp? I like shrimp rings. They're gooooood...} 

Jounouchi: {Kaiba stupid.} 

TN5: {Yo, don' be hatin' on da Seahorse, foo'. He's got bitchin' wheels, fo' shizzle.} 

All who actually speak English well (AKA Anzu, Kaiba, and a few other students): *confused by the ghetto-ness* 

Mary Sue: *sweat drop* 

TheVoices: *snicker* 

Yami: *boredly talking to Yugi* 

Bakura: *carving hieroglyphs into the desk* 

Malik: *carefully cutting off random pieces of the guy in front of him's afro* 

Mary Sue: *absent-mindedly* I'm glad I don't sit in front of you... 

Malik: Un. 

Anzu: *to TN5* {So how did you learn to speak Wallish?} 

TN5: {I know... things. Things... the voices tell me... things we are not meant to know...} 

Anzu: O___O 

TN5: {These things I know could upset the balance between man and nature... one little mistake could end the world as we know it...} 

Anzu: O____________O *scoots away* {Um... well... it's been nice talking to you, Typo-san. Eh heh heh...} *runs* 

TN5: *confused* What? What'd I do? 

Bell: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!! 

[SECOND PERIOD] 

~ Malik and Mary Sue's art class. ~ 

Malik: *to Ryou* Why did Isis sign me up for art? This is a girl's class! 

Ryou: ^_^ *drawing* No it's not. 

Malik: ...is that a _sweater_? 

Ryou: ...maybe... 

Mary Sue: BEHOLD! *holds up picture* My flowers of DOOM!! 

All girls in class (everyone besides Ryou, Kaiba, & Malik): OOOOOH!!! Pretty! 

Malik: Wait... KAIBA? 

Kaiba: ...shut up... 

Malik: *spends the rest of the class laughing at Kaiba* 

~ Woodshop with TheVoices and Bakura. ~ 

Class: *making bird feeders* 

Yugi: ACK! Honda-kun, that is NOT how the pieces go together! 

Honda: Back off; I know what I'm doing. 

Yugi: ...It looks like the modern art at the museum... 

Honda: *accidentally hammers thumb* T_T 

Bakura: *in the back* *cheating by gluing his wood blocks together* 

TheVoices: *in the back* *cheating by gluing her wood blocks together* 

Bakura: Hey, you're copying me! 

TheVoices: No, YOU'RE copying ME! 

Bakura: ... 

TheVoices: ... 

Both: ...Meh. 

~ Home Ec with Yami and TN5. ~ 

Teacher: Today we're going to make spaghetti. Pair up. 

Yami & Jounouchi: *give each other THE LOOK* 

Other people: *pairing up* 

TN5: *to random girl* Be my partner? 

Random Girl: *had the "pleasure" of meeting TN5 in Japanese* Erm... I already have a partner... 

TN5: Really? Who? 

Random Girl: Uuuuuh... *looks around* 

Everyone else: *paired up* 

Random Girl: Ano... Jounouchi-kun! *latches onto Jounouchi's arm* 

Jounouchi: *looks down at Random Girl* 

Girl: *is very pretty* 

Jounouchi: ...Gomen, Yami, but I already have a partner. *walks off* 

Yami: HEY!! You can't do this to me! 

TN5: Well, guess we're partners. ^_^ 

Teacher: These will be your partners for the rest of the year. 

Yami: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~A few minutes later... ~ 

Yami: *to TN5* You look like a nerd who does all school things well; can you boil water? 

TN5: Nope. ^^;; 

Yami: Damn. 

TN5: ... 

Yami: ... 

TN5: ... 

Yami: ...Why don't we start by putting water in the pot... 

~ Back at woodshop... ~ 

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!_

TheVoices: *jumps in surprise* BWAA!!! *squirts super glue all over Bakura's hand* 

Bakura: BAKA! *glares at TheVoices* 

TheVoices: ^.^U Sorry! *hands him tissue* 

TheVoices's hand: *brushes Bakura's hand* 

Hands: *are glued together* 

Bakura: Damn... 

Bell: RIIIING!!! 

[THIRD PERIOD] 

~ Science with Mary Sue, Malik, Bakura, Yami, and TN5 ~ 

Anzu: TheVoices? Don't you have history? 

TheVoices: -_-;; I'm glued to Bakura. 

Jounouchi: o.O How did THAT happen? 

Honda: I bet you anything Bakura was cheating with glue... 

Bakura: ...Do you really WANT me within three meters of a hammer...? 

Mary Sue: By the way, TN5, what was that big explosion? It sounded like it came from your end of the building. 

TN5: Well, we were trying to make spaghetti— 

Mary Sue: ¬_¬ Say no more. 

Yami: *to Anzu* I have that-that THING as a cooking partner! 

Anzu: ^^;; Well, it could be worse. You could have Yami Malik. 

Yami: *muttering as the teacher comes in* Yami Malik couldn't blow up water with a cardboard box... 

Teacher: Konnichiwa, class! The school confiscated our lab equipment again because I was using it to turn fleas into giant monsters of terror— 

Class: O_O 

Teacher: --so until I can buy some more on the black market, we'll be doing written work! 

Class: -_-;; 

Teacher: *passes out worksheets on the Periodic Table of Elements* 

Class: *get out books* 

Teacher: ^_^ Be good! *walks out* 

Jounouchi: All right! We can talk now! So, Bakura, how did you get glued to the new girl? 

Bakura: *DEATH GLARES* 

Jounouchi: o.O 

Malik: *to TheVoices* Well, since HE'S not talking... 

TheVoices: *explains what happened* 

Honda: How DID Typo-san manage to blow up spaghetti, anyway? 

Yami: -_- I don't know. 

Malik: TN5? 

TN5: Hmm? *looks up from finishing worksheet* 

Mary Sue: ...You did that WITHOUT your book? 

TN5: Yeah. So? 

Mary Sue, TheVoices, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Anzu, Yugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, & Honda: O__O 

TN5: ...What? 

Mary Sue, TheVoices, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Anzu, Yugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, & Honda: v.v;; Nothing. 

TN5: *shrug* *starts on Yami's worksheet* 

Anzu: *shakes head* *turns toward Bakura & TheVoices* You can't pry your hands apart? 

Bakura: Don't you think we would have done that by now? 

Anzu: So how long do you think you'll be stuck like that? 

Bakura: Until our skin sheds or piles or whatever. 

Anzu: How are you going to change clothes until then? 

Bakura: *smirk* We won't. 

Mary Sue & Anzu: EW! 

Mary Sue: Soo... is Bakura spending the night at our place? 

Bakura: I guess... 

TN5: *looks up from Jounouchi's worksheet* What about going to the bathroom? 

Bakura & TheVoices: ... 

Malik: -_- You don't know, do you? 

Bakura and TheVoices: No. 

[FORTH PERIOD - LUNCH] 

TheVoices: T_T But I have lunch FIFTH period! 

Bakura: Well, I want to eat now. But I'll be courteous and let you go to lunch... I'll miss Algebra, but I have to be a gentleman, ne? *smirk* 

Mary Sue: Riiight... and that's why you have trapped all of Ryou's friends' souls in inanimate objects. 

Bakura: ...how do YOU know about that? 

TheVoices: x_X 

TN5: *glares at lunch* 

Lunch: *is an uncooked packet of ramen* 

TN5: Hey, Yami... can I have some of your lunch? 

Yami: -_- No. 

Yugi: ¬_¬ Yami, be nice... 

Yami: Fine. *hands over onigiri [rice ball]* 

TN5: ^_^ 

[FIFTH PERIOD – ALGEBRA II] 

Bakura: *at lunch with TheVoices* 

Yami: I don't get it... I thought math was with numbers... 

TN5: *humming as she does her work* ^____^ 

Mary Sue: *sigh* Just when I thought I could get away from singing algebra students... 

Malik: *just as confused as Yami* What's with the little numbers? Why can't they all just be the same size? 

Mary Sue: Those are exponents. 

Malik: OOOOOH!!! ...What's an exponent? 

Mary Sue: Um... *tries to think of a way to explain* 

Malik: Is it just another way to show multiplication? 

Mary Sue: I guess, but— 

Malik: So you're saying X with a little three is the same as three times X? 

Mary Sue: No, it's X times X times X. 

Malik: In other words... X times three? 

Mary Sue: NO! 

Yami: Screw this. *starts copying TN5* 

~ With Bakura and TheVoices... ~ 

TheVoices: So... 

Bakura: Yeah... 

TheVoices: Tell me about yourself. 

Bakura: -_- Bug me, and you die. 

TheVoices: O.O 

Bakura: I think algebra would've been more exciting then this... 

TheVoices: *pulls knife out of sock* I have sharp objects we can play with. 

Bakura: *eeeeeeeeeeeevil smirk* 

~ Back at algebra... ~ 

Malik: So... the square root of four is two? 

Mary Sue: Yeah. 

Malik: And, using this as an example, the square root of sixteen MUST be eight. 

Mary Sue: *bangs head against desk* 

Malik: *confused* It's not? 

Mary Sue: Argh... 

From hallway: RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!!! THEY'RE MADMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakura's voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TheVoices's voice: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mary Sue, Malik, Yami, & TN5: *exchange glances* 

Yami; ...Alright, alright. I'll go stop them... 

TN5: ^_^ I'll come with you! 

~ In the hall... ~ 

Yami: *glaring at Bakura* 

Bakura: *glaring at Yami* 

Yami & Bakura: *glaring at each other* 

TN5: ^_^ Gee, guys, you're kinda intimidating when you're all mad. Like a bumblebee. 

Bakura & Yami: *turn their glares towards TN5* What? 

TN5: Erm... 

BOOM! 

TheVoices: *charred* Huh... maybe carrying explosives wasn't the best idea. 

Bakura: *also charred* Nah, ya think? 

[SIXTH PERIOD - HISTORY] 

TheVoices: *not in her right class* I'm not supposed to skip on the FIRST DAY! 

Bakura: Oh, get over it... 

TheVoices: ...Okay! 

Teacher: Today, we're going to talk about American history in honor of our new students. Now... *begins explaining the Revolutionary War* 

~ Ten minutes later... ~ 

Teacher: And who won the war? *looks expectantly at TheVoices* 

TheVoices: *snaps to attention* I didn't do it, I swear! 

Teacher: -_- Who won the war? 

TheVoices: Uh... the German? 

Teacher: *sigh* *turns to Mary Sue* Same question. 

Mary Sue: The colonists. Duh. 

TheVoices: -_-;; 

[SEVENTH PERIOD – P.E.] 

Coach: Today we will be playing pickle ball! 

Bakura: ...what the hell is pickle ball? 

Yami: A bizarre cross between tennis and ping-pong. The creator named it after the family dog. 

All: *stare at Yami* 

Yami: What? 

Malik: Well... I guess the king of games WOULD know... 

Coach: Everyone, pair up into teams of two! First one to score 2 points wins! 

~ Later, at court 1 ~ 

TheVoices: *obviously, as she is glued to him, has Bakura as her partner* 

Mary Sue & TN5: *are the opposing team* 

TN5: Erm... you can serve first, Sue... 

Mary Sue: Whatever. *whacks the ball over the net* 

Bakura: *dives for it* 

TheVoices: *has zoned out* Huh? *trips and falls on Bakura* 

Ball: *lands next to Bakura's head* 

Bakura: -_____- Temme... 

Coach: POINT! 

~ Court 2... ~ 

Yami: *perfect serve* 

Opposing teammate 1: MINE!!! *trips over net* 

Coach: POINT! 

Yami: ^_^ *another perfect serve* 

Opposing teammate 2: *hit in face* x___X Ouchies... 

Coach: Game point! 

Malik: *bored* 

~Back over at court 1... ~ 

Bakura: *smacks ball back over the net* 

TN5: I'll get in!! *swings at it* *misses horribly* Oopsies? 

Mary Sue: ¬_¬ How did I get paired with you? 

TN5: Convenience? 

Mary Sue: Just serve. 

TN5: ^__^ Okies! *serves* 

Ball: *hits the distracted TheVoices in the stomach* 

TheVoices: Is it just me or do the dots on the ceiling form a chipmu--- OW! 

Coach: Game point! 

Bakura: *hits TheVoices with paddle* It's your fault we lost! 

TheVoices: T_T Gomen... itai... 

[EIGHTH PERIOD – COMPUTERS] 

Teacher: I've decided that this month we should be making short, animated films... 

Class: *interested... for once* 

Teacher: We will be using a program called Moho—yes, a million immature jokes come to mind. Minna-san, click the Moho icon from the desktop... 

~Later... ~ 

Class: *learning how to use the program through the tutorials* 

Mary Sue: TN5, I don't understand how to--- you're DONE? 

TN5: *looks up from computer* No, I only have a couple seconds of my animation— 

Mary Sue: I meant with the tutorials! 

TN5: Well, I went to an animation camp this sum—STOP STARING AT ME!! *cowers under the weird looks she's receiving from people* 

Random Person: What kind of a nerd goes to ANIMATION camp? 

TN5: I do! Um... look at Kaiba's cartoon so far! *points* 

Kaiba's animation: *rivals the quality of Disney... only instead of singing animals, it's full of nanotechnology and weird high-tech gizmos* 

Class: OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo... 

Kaiba: *smirk* 

Bell: RING RING RIIIING!!!! 

Random Kid: SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!! *cheering* 

~ Later, somewhere in a quiet American city... ~ 

Mysterious Girl: Daaaaad, where's my magazine?? 

Mysterious Girl's Dad: Which one? The one with Jessica Simpson on it? Or the one with J-Kawn? Or the one with Orlando Bloom? 

Mysterious: No, no, dad, I want the one with--- waiiit, you mean I have a magazine that DOESN'T have all the pictures of Orli-chan clipped out of it??? 

Mysterious Girl's Dad: Who's Orli-chan? 

Mysterious Girl: Where's the Orlando Bloom magazine? WHERE??? *crazed expression* 

Mysterious Girl's Dad: o.O;; Over there. *points* 

Mysterious Girl: *grabs magazine* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 

Magazine Headline: Orlando starts filming a new movie--- in Japan! 

Mysterious Girl: Hmmm... *racks her brain for everything she knows about Japan* *a thought bubble appears* 

**THE ITTY BITTY THOUGHT BUBBLE** 

TN5: ^_^ Nihongo is Japanese for Japanese. Isn't that interesting? 

*** 

TheVoices: My stepdad brought me a Go board from Japan. I have no idea how to play. 

*** 

Teacher: In Japan, they use yen. This a ¥5,000 bill... 

*** 

TN5 & Mary Sue: *singing along to a Rurouni Kenshin theme song at anime club* AISHITERU!!!!! AISHITERU!!!!!! 

Random Person: What does that mean? 

TN5: *still singing* I love you~!!!!!! 

Mary Sue: *smacks TN5 upside the head* 

**BACK IN REALITY** 

Mysterious Girl: Hmm... Yes, I know just enough about Japan to visit! I can even convey my undying love to Orli-chan in the language!! MOOOOOM!!!!!! 

Mysterious Girl's Mom: *looks up from the TV she's blasting* YES?!!!! 

Mysterious Girl: Can I borrow your credit card so that I may go to Japan to stalk a hot celebrity?? 

Mysterious Girl's Mom: *yelling over TV* SURE, GO ON TO LEIGHANN'S TO RACE A POT INCREDIBLY!!!! BUT WHY DO YOU NEED A SHREDDED COD?!!!! 

Mysterious Girl: Thanks, mom! *skips off* 

Mysterius Girl's Mom: WHAT ABOUT FROPG SPAWN???!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Godly Narrating Voice that Sounds Suspiciously like TN5: What will happen at the hotel room now that the Tomb Robber is staying there? What trouble will TheVoices get into now that she's glued to him? Who is this Bloom obsessed girl? Could she POSSIBLY be another IDIOTIC friend of MARY SUE??? 

Mary Sue: No duh... 

Godly Narrating Voice that Sounds Suspiciously like TN5: Right. Anyhoo, we are now excepting requests to be in da FIC! Go to Mary Sue's website, marysue.tk, and click on something that says something like "Fanfic Extras." I forget what the link is called. Even though I manage the site. And built it. That is not the point. The point is that there is a FORM you call fill out and SUBMIT to Mary Sue so she can put you IN THE FIC! Isn't it just OFFICAL looking?? 

Mary Sue: ...riiiiiiight... 


End file.
